Rook and the injured Dove
by WhiteNightFox
Summary: kaishin, don't like don't read. Kaito meets Shinichi properly after 2 years of him being Conan. Though it ends horribly wrong...
1. The Dove meets the Rook

" _ **KAIIIIIIIITOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_!" Came a roar from a familiar class 2-B from a wild hair girl as her skirt fluttered around her

"White today too? Your so innocent Ahoko" Kaito laughed as he jumped out of the way of a mop "keeeekekekekekeee" he laughed running around "I'll get you Kaito with your stupid pranks!" She yelled after him.

It was just a regular day for our familiar phantom thief. Usual pranks and life, well as normal as it can be when your best friend hates your second identity and her father is the head of the task force you are hell bent on not getting caught by. So if it was just a regular day why did it feel so wrong? Kaito was feeling uncertain about today and it was confirmed when akako started her damn riddles again.

"I don't recommend you go through with these next two heists kaitou-san" she warned

"Oi, how many times have I told you I'm not kid….." He grumbled and looked out the window though his poker face was very much on the guard.

"Tonight the little rook makes his last flight before his larger counterpart returns for good" she muttered to him before leaving without another word.

Kaito was utterly confused "rook? What a weird witch…." He grumbled

 _The Night of the heist_

 _Kaito's P.O.V._

Man that was easy I laughed to myself while I stood at the edge of the building "Nakamori-keibu is really loosing his touch" I laugh away to myself, while doing so I didn't notice the brat sneaking up behind me.

"So is it the right one this time KID?" I hear. I spin on my heel "well if it isn't my favorite little critic, Tantei-kun long time no see" I say dramatically. He rolls his eyes at me "yea…. _favorite_ hehehe" he laughed dryly and I couldn't help but laugh "you wound me Tantei-kun" I said feigning hurt. He smiled at me a genuine smile….it would've freaked me out if it wasn't the most adorable thing I ever saw "so your not going to try and catch me?" I asked he shook his head "consider it my final gift to you, Kaitou Kid-san" To say I was shocked, would be and understatement "a gift? Im touched, whats the occasion?" I say looking over the skyscrapers. "Consider it a goodbye gift" he states and a freezes only for a moment because that was when Nakamori-keibu decided to make an appearance and I had to make a hasty escape.

I was still thinking about what he said the next day at school, Aoko kept giving me weird glances but I guess it was because I hadn't played a prank yet…. That was probably the reason…..out the corner of my eye I notice a flash of red hair and my eyes widen "Akako!" I accidentally say too enthusiastically earning the attention of he entire room…great.

She looks at me knowingly "yes Kuroba-kun?" I shake my head "just that your hair looks lovely today" it looks the exact same everyday, I would very much like to thank my father for teaching me poker face. I sit back down in my seat and remember what she said yesterday. _The little rook makes his last flight_ maybe she meant Tantei-kun? It would make a lot of sense really consider it a goodbye gift so that mean…. _his larger counterpart returns for good,_ Returns for good? Does that mean…..SHINICHI IS COMING BACK! Of course leave it for that moment for my brain to loose control of my mouth, considering the faces of my classmates around me and the very burning glare I'm receiving from Hakuba that I most defiantly said that out loud.

 _That evening_

 _Third persons P.O.V._

After the much excuses and clearing up Kaito went home. Very exhausted after the many lovely excuses he had to come up with to describe how he new Shinichi Kudo and how they became friend and such and such….damn Hakuba.

Kaito went about planning his next heist, remembering how Akako had warned him. "Though she has said that multiple times before and she has been wrong so…" He muttered and tossed his worries aside "I wonder if Tantei-kun is really back as himself" he murmured as he continued to to perfect his plans for his heist.

 _The night of the heist_

 _Kaito's P.O.V._

The heist went off without a hitch! Of course! Its me!

I sigh "not tonight either" I say to the gem that's glistening in the moonlight, its not pandora sadly. "Another dude KID?" I hear behind me, I smirk "sadly so Tan-" I stop short because as I turned around there was Shinichi Kudo looking me in the eye. I was sorta expecting him to show up but I didn't expect him to look this well kept together even after being through hell and back.

"What? Are you surprised to see me? I did tell you I was saying goodbye last time didn't I?" He says in the condescending _you should know_ sorta tone and it reminds me where I am. "Well I wasn't expecting the geeky looking detective kid to be this handsome young man standing in front of me" I smirk at him "finally tall enough to ride the big kids rides now hmm?" I through at him, I usually made comments about his height when he was Conan, wait! Awe now I have to scrap all my good short jokes. He frowned " ha ha very funny" I send him my signature grin before bowing dramatically "I am rather thankful for you company tonight my lovely Meitantei-kun but I regret to have to say our time is up" I stop bowing and look him in the eye "Good luck catching me next time" I grin and fall backwards, I hear him run towards the edge of the building just in time for when my hang glider opens. I laugh bashfully as I fly away though I can hear Kudou yell something at me though I cant quite make it out though I don't really get the chance as there is a blinding pain spreading from the lower left of my abdomen.

 ** _YES! I finished chapter one, I'm so glad in how this turned out and look hardly any spelling mistakes this time ((thank you Microsoft word)) the only spelling mistakes I think could have happened is the ones that are not in english…..I think I spelt meitantei wrong._**

 ** _I huge thanks to my friends they sorta helped me in a way to get over this writers block type funk I got myself into. I missed writing a lot. Though I figured out I'm only good at one shots so I'm going to try my best to make this a two shot and I am going to start it once this one is uploaded._**

 ** _Thank you for reading hope to see you in chapter 2 :P_**


	2. After the heist

_Shinichi's P.O.V._

" **KID! KID!** " I roared, there was a damn sniper! I saw the shine of the barrel dammit! He obviously didn't hear me though as he kept flying and laughing like an absolute idiot.

Then a shot rang out. Echoing through the otherwise silent night. I looked just in time to see KID's hang-glider swerve dramatically and land somewhere in the distance….well more crash land…..

I was running literally like a mad man to find KID. He should be somewhere near here, I watched him fall. I looked down about two or three alleyways before I saw the mess of white and red, cringing at the sight of red. I approached him.

"KID?" I say hoping for a response as I crouch down beside him and try to find his head "K-Kudo?" Came the weak reply. I sighed in a little in relief he's awake…barley, I pull out my phone and call the professor "Agasa?! We have an emergency!" I call into the phone "Kudo?! Whats wrong!" At this moment I locate KID's wound and wince "I'm in the alleyway beside Pariot and I need you and Haibara's assistance immediately if not sooner" I rush to say. After receiving a confirmed response I hang up and turn my full attention back to KID.

"Long time no see" came a weak chuckle, I glare "your after getting shot and probably bleeding to death and yet you still have enough energy to be sarcastic….amazing" I say in a matter of fact tone while investigating his wound, which was impossible considering I would have to strip him.

Agasa and Haibara pulled up shortly after that and we loaded KID into the car though because he had to be lying down his head had to be on my lap…..which was strangely embarrassing…..

When we arrived at my house they vanished into the back room and I was banned from entering. I didn't think I was that useless…..I'm really worried about him though….

 _Kaito's P.O.V._

Everything. Hurt. To say the least….everything was a blur…..

I slowly began to wake up, cracking my eyes open blearily looking at the ceiling. I made a move to get up and _OH NOPE_! Not a good idea I wheezed hard and fell back onto my back. I began to remember I was flying and then…and then I felt pain guessing by the pain I must have gotten shot…..damn snake. Hope he goes to hell… I chuckle to myself before realizing that this isn't my house and then freeze. I begin to panic.

"Your awake!" Comes a rushed voice, that sounded familiar. I turn my head and lone behold Kudo is looking at me wide eyed "How are you feeling? Is it hurting anywhere? Do you need a drink of water?" He asks all at once and I couldn't help but chuckle though it probably wasn't a good idea considering the jolt of pain, I suppress the need to wince.

"Well to answer your questions….numb, everywhere, yes" came my raspy reply, my throat raw. He nods at me and vanish's to get a glass of water. I look around and notice my panic is gone _So this is THE Kudo Mansion ey?_ I grin to myself as Kudo returns "why are you looking so smug?" He asks handing me the glass. I gulp it down altogether, I was super thirsty, "well I think this is the first time I have been in the Kudo mansion with permission" I smirk at him. "With permission?" He raises a brow "Do I want to know?" I shake my head "ok then".

 _Shinichi's P.O.V._

 _KID had been out of it for 2 days before he awoke and he had sweated through two of my pajamas_.

I wasn't sure whether I should be worried or not that KID might have been in my house before…. I grab a bowl and facecloth that I had placed there this morning. I tilt my head at him "is it ok if I do this? I did it while you were out but now that your awake…" I trail off. "I-its not a sponge bath is it?" He asks weakly and I blush, hard. "N-no just your head….y-your sweating a lot" I supply with a stupid stutter. He raises his eyebrows and I notice the faintest tint of pink "O-oh ok then.." He nods as I place the now damp facecloth on his forehead. I smile as I hear a sigh of relief.

A few minutes later he cracks an eye open and looks at me "so doc, what's the damage?" Smirking while he speaks "Well no major organs were damaged so that's really lucky…heh" I laugh dryly _As lucky as getting shot can be_ "Though you have damaged some muscles so its gonna take a bit of rehabilitation" as I speak I could see his deflation "rehabilitation? It wont majorly affect me right? The damaged muscle?" He looks at me blankly though the closer I looked I could see the fear behind those eyes "I'm not sure…I'm not a doctor but I can asked Haibara?" I just hoped it wasn't permanent damage…..and when did I start caring about the well being of a damn thief! I scratch my head a bit roughly slightly agitated with myself.

"You ok there?" his masks piled ten high by the looks of things, He is skilled I'll give him that, I have no idea how he is feeling right now "eh yeah, you should rest you look like you need it" I mutter and get up to leave, he grabs my arm " W-wait." He winces and shifts slightly the movement must of caused him pain…..I feel like I should just bundle him up in my arms wherever that feeling is coming from… "How long have I been out? Why haven't you called the police and is there a chance I could use a phone?" He barrage at me, taking me back a bit.

"Eh about 2 days now and most of today, I would be totally unfair to call them when your not fair game and I'm not sure I don't want you to just vanish next time I enter here" I state watching his expression carefully. "Alright then. Thanks" he says letting go of my arm and sighing. I smile "get some rest I'll come by later" I wait until he closes his eyes and then I leave, I guess I gotta take care of the damn idiot….

 _ **I FINISHED CHAPTER TWO!**_

 _ **I'm going to probably make a chapter 3 cause I wanna make it more cheesy and romanticy cause I like sweet little fanfictions like this :) so looking forward to writing the next chapter. Hope ye enjoyed always enjoy reading reviews so don't be afraid to leave suggestions and shutff! Love ye 3**_


	3. One Week Later

_Shinichi's P.O.V._

 _Another night of constant checking on KID, he has only been conscious two or three times in the last week….I'm really getting worried. Haibara said that it was because Agasa and herself aren't doctors that he keeps thrashing and sweating so much when he is conscious. They said that it was a success, but looking at KID now you would think there was something seriously wrong with him._

I had arrived home to the sound of screaming and things falling. This kicked me into gear and I ran up the stair, I didn't even have time to remove my jacket. I entered the room he occupied to see Agasa holding him down and Haibara shove a needle into his arm, I flinched at that, my heart was hammering in my chest but it also felt really tight. I was really worried about KID.

"Haibara! Is he alright?" She gave me a tired look "he is stable, in a lot of pain and will need another set of clothes" I sighed tiredly, over half of my wardrobe been used up. "He has never screamed before, what happened?" Agasa patted me on the back as he passed out the door "we were trying to check the stitches but Agasa accidentally poked a little too hard….." She looked a little guilty, I had to wince, it must be incredibly sensitive if he started screaming. "I'll be downstairs making tea…" And with that she left, leaving me with a panting KID.

"Hey KID" I smile at him as I approach the bed, he looks at me tiredly, though his face screams of pain "hey….Shinichi" his voice hoarse from screaming "your not looking too good" I mutter as I take in the sight of him.

His hair was a mess, his skin was shiny with sweat. The blanket lying half off the bed and his clothes a mess, let alone his ragged breath…it was almost attractive if it wasn't for the fact he was seriously injured. I mean he looked…..different?

"Ok KID, looks like its time for another costume change" my cheeks blazing, I have almost seen him entirely naked by this point but it still had an effect on me. "Kaito." The voice came loud and clear, my eyes widen as my head snaps to look at his face "what?" He tries again "my name, its Kuroba Kaito" his voice gets gruff by the end. I'm frozen still "You just…" He nods "to me?" He nods again "yo-what if I turn you in?!" A complete lie.

"I trust you." He says clearly his poker face is completely on guard though the pain was hard to mask. I nod at him, too shocked to say anything else. I place my hand on his shoulder "this might hurt" I warn him as I pull him into the sitting position on the edge of the bed. I hear grunts and whines of pain, I sub consciously shush him each sound he makes. He didn't seem to mind. I rest his forehead on my shoulder as I finally help him into the sitting position, he is panting really badly and gripping my shirt hard "sorry" he breathes out between gasps.

I feel his breath on my collar and instantly heat up, which is never a good thing if he notices, I hope he doesn't…. "K-kaito" another stutter "I'm going to need to remove the t-shirt now ok?" I feel a nod against my shoulder. I slowly start pulling it up careful of the bandages, I remove one arm at a time, though he winces when the left arm is removed, understandably so.

I step back and frown, he has a sheen of sweat nearly everywhere, the bandages up near his shoulder are damp and he is still very much holding onto my arm. I start by grabbing a sponge and a basin of water that where thankfully clean and stored under the bed. I steady him and started dabbing his arm and torso. He winced a few times, but we got threw them. Then came the legs. I removed his pants with great difficulty, leaving him in only a pair of boxers.

"Don't" came his gruff voice "let me clean there…" He mutters his face turning a lovely shade of red, I nod while trying very hard not to smirk, he has no idea how cute he can be. Incredibly cute my mind supplies and now I'm beginning to become the same shade of red. I end up washing his legs very quickly and he is even quicker washing himself…there.

He puts on his own underwear, which had to be specially bought for him cause mine were too small…. Which made me wonder how big he actually is….. ** _NO DON'T THINK THAT._**  
Pulling that thought to a stop I help him lie down again and he sighs as he hits the pillow "better?" I chuckle and he sends me a tired grin "as much as I can be" I nod and head for the door "e-eh Shinichi" I spin on my heel "yes Kaito" he looks nervous "could you maybe…..s-stay here until I fall asleep? I-I just don't want to…I mean….you don't ha-" I cut in quickly "I'll stay don't worry"

I walk over to the bed and sit on the chair next to it "I….eh…thanks Shinichi" he smiles at me "Just go to sleep thief" all I receive from him is a mumbled "that's only my night job" and he falls asleep.

After that first night it became a regular occurrence of waiting for Kaito to fall asleep….

* * *

 ** _I finished Chapter 3!, I am sorry if its a bit dramatic. I just really wanted to flesh it out a bit more_**

 ** _I love the whole concept of Kaito getting shot and Shinichi taking care of him._**

 ** _Thanks for reading guys :D_**


	4. Three Weeks Later

_3 weeks later….._

 _Third person's P.O.V._

In the Kudo mansion everything had been rather quiet, except for the bickering coming from the first floor guest bedroom.

"Come on Shinichi! I can walk perfectly fine now, please let me walk around I've been stuck in the bed for weeks and I'm going to go bonkers due to boredom!" Kaito whined

"Haibara said not for another week, can't you just wait until then? You only stopped screaming last week and you've just started stomaching food again….don't rush things." Came the deadpan voice that was Shinichi's mothering tone.

"Coming from the guy who get shot on the daily….." Came the pouty reply "Just let me at least walk myself to the bathroom, let me have _some_ dignity." He muttered the last part as to not embarrass himself more than he already has at the Kudo residence.

Shinichi frowned, he really didn't want the magician walking around without help, but on the other hand he didn't want to help him go to the bathroom anymore, either. It was embarrassing for both parties to endure. Shinichi sighed "I will be keeping a close eye on you while you walk there ok?"

Kaito smiled cheekily "Worried about me tantei-kun, I feel honoured" he teased, earning him a light smack on the back of the head "Why would you hit an injured man Shinichi, so cruel" he feigned hurt though the underlying smile evident in his voice.

 _Kaito's P.O.V._

Shinichi eyed me warily, I roll my eyes "can you at least help me up...I actually need to use the bathroom" which I did...badly and Shinichi wasn't really helping the matters by taking his time with his adorable worried expression.

Shinichi lifted me to my feet, which I admit that I was a little shaky, I did my best to hide it but of course Shinichi with his sharp eyes saw through me...again. "I've got you" came the comforting words as his arms wrapped around me. I wanted to melt into him.

We waddled towards the bathroom, Shinichi balanced me on my feet and I pulled myself into the bathroom, with much difficulty. Shinichi guarded the door like a bouncer with his ears peeled. I left out a little chuckle, it was adorable.

 _Third person's P.O.V._

Kaito came out of the bathroom a few minutes later and was not looking so hot, he had broken out into another cold sweat and looked an unhealthy type of shaky. Shinichi began to internally panic at this, _this is great,_ his mind provided, _just perfect. Now he is going to go into shock and die. Just because he wanted to use the bathroom._ His mind raced as he watched the scene unfold in front of him.

His brow creased alarmingly as Kaito made and attempt to walk towards him. To Shinichi's shock and horror, Kaito tripped on the tiniest piece of uplifted carpet and was about to plummet to the hard carpeted floor. Shinichi made the quick decision to yank Kaito towards him to prevent him from causing more harm to himself.

The two men crashed into each other and were almost on the floor if Shinichi hadn't been aware enough to stable them. "Kaito, be careful!" came a rushed and worried voice of Shinichi. They were now extremely close to one another, so much so that their noses almost touched.

Katio didn't hear this though as his head felt very light and everything seemed to be buzzing, "Shin-chan has very pretty eyes" came a slur of words from Kaito as he looked into Shinichi's eyes. Their faces were now so close that Shinichi could see every detail of the thief's flushed face. "What? Kaito come on balance yourself" Shinichi said in concern.

Shinichi noticed the colour of Kaito's eyes, his head decided that this would be the perfect time to argue over what colour and particular shade Kaito's eyes were. Which confused Shinichi as to why he cared so much. They were just Kaito's eyes.

Kaito on the other hand was more concerned with how Shinichi tasted. Deliriousness now beginning to take over, Kaito forgot his whereabouts and leaned in to answer his own question. Much to Shinichi surprise.

With a sloppy smack, their lips touched, and Shinichi left out a _manly_ shriek. He was in shock to say the least, A detective and a thief…..KISSING?! At this point Shinichi's brain shut down as it just couldn't comprehend the current situation.

Kaito though, he was having a great time. Kaito was having a great dream about kissing Shinichi, feeling his lips against his tantei-kun. Kaito came to the conclusion that Shinichi tasted like mint and coffee, Kaito decided then and there that he was addicted to that taste, he didn't want this dream to end.

Though Kaito blacked out shortly after, slumping against Shinichi. Shinichi snapped back into reality when he felt Kaito's dead weight against him, he fumbled around with Kaito's limbs trying not to let the injured thief fall.

With a huff of irritation Shinichi hooked his arms behind Kaito's legs and picked him up bridal style. Shinichi looked towards Kaito, he looked peaceful other than the sheen of sweat that graced his forehead. Shinichi left out a small chuckle "I'm must be going insane" _I must be, why else would I find Kaito cute when he could be actually dying?_ Shinichi thought to himself as he made his way down the hallway to the bedroom with his sick passenger.

 ** _FINALLY ANOTHER CHAPTER!_**

 ** _So I know its been a while...like a really long while, I just lost my inspiration to write for ages…._**

 ** _I like how this turned out, though I'm looking forward to the feedback, please share with me what I could improve on, I very much would appreciate it._**

 ** _Thanks for reading :D Hope ye enjoyed_**


End file.
